Alexia Abbeygate
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Age | 37 |- | Birthdate | January 25th |- | Gender | Female |- | Race | Human |- | Class | Warlock |- | Status | Alive |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Character Information |- | Marital Status | Single |- | Occupation | Seamstress, Warlock Trainer |- | Alignment | Neutral Evil |- | Allies | The Shadow Hall, Peltia Dunahee, Roseille Carter, Manikarnik, Fynnegan Moore, Catinea Silven, Lennsik Tioran |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Out of Character |- | Played By | Alexia |} Alexia Elaine Abbeygate, seamstress, enchantress, and violinist extraordinaire, is a human warlock linked to the Covenant through various members, an honorary member of The Shadow Hall, and frequent patron of the Ship in a Bottle tavern. She gets her drinks for free by sleeping with Peltia and entertaining guests of the tavern with her beautiful singing voice and wondrous musical talents. That last sentence is all lies. Except not really. Physical Description Despite the contemptuous scowl often seen on her face, she could still be considered a fairly attractive woman, with an average build, long, dark hair, and soft features. Her best attribute by far would be her eyes, which are a deep, radiant blue, shimmering brightly against her pale complexion. While she appears to be a woman in her twenties, her true age is anyone's guess, and judging by her accent, one might assume she hails from Gilneas. She wears a silver chain with a heart-shaped locket around her neck, and slung over her shoulder is a tattered leather satchel. For whatever reason, her hands always seem to be wrapped in bandages, leaving only her calloused fingers exposed. The robes she most often wears are simple in design, but custom tailored with the finest materials, fitting her just snugly enough to show off her modest curves. Personality Bitch, vile temptress, evil witch, demon consorting harlot. All words that have been used to describe her, and all describe her quite well. She's very blunt and opinionated, and it's not above her to tell you exactly how she feels about you at any given time. There is, however, another side to her, for those patient enough to find it. Once she calls a person friend, there's next to nothing she won't do to protect them, be it lying to the authorities, or murdering anyone and anything in her path. She's brash, reckless, remorseless, and arrogant almost to a fault with a fiery temper to match, but she can just as easily be charming, witty, and sarcastic, all laced with a dark, sardonic sense of humor. Especially when alcohol is involved. She has a bit of a drinking problem, but she'll be the last one to ever admit to it. In the modern world, she could easily be diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder. As for her alignment, she can be considered neutral evil in the sense that, for the most part, she is solely out for herself, with the exception of very few close companions, and will stop at nothing in the pursuit of greater sources of power. She has been known to steal the souls of innocents, lie to those she considers friends in the process, torture and maim, and even sacrifice her own blood and life essence. Not to mention the fact that she summons minions from the Twisting Nether to do her bidding, which is rarely, if ever, for the greater good. She is not chaotic evil because she does not commit acts of evil for no good reason, however, that's not to say she doesn't enjoy the evil things she does. There is always some sort of motivation behind her actions. History Early Life Born in the city-state of Dalaran, her mother, a young woman of Gilnean nobility named Naomi Abbeygate, was an apprentice magi and her father was a professor by the name of Achenar Corvinas. Young Naomi became quickly enamored with the man. One thing led to another, and nine months later, Alexia was born. For fear of losing his teaching position and reputation, he ordered Naomi to keep his identity as the father a secret. She reluctantly agreed. Five years passed. Naomi continued her studies and little Alexia spent her days with her mother's nanny, who had come to Dalaran with her. In this time, Naomi had grown to want a family and a father for her child. She spoke out publicly, demanding the father take responsibility. He denied everything. Furious, she stormed off to her chambers. That night would be their last in Dalaran, for Achenar gained entry to their home and kidnapped the mother and daughter. He had a little help, of course; Nanny had sold them out. They were taken to the newly-erected Greymane Wall and left for dead. From there, they traveled north into Lordaeron, eventually making their way to a town called Cinderhome. Time in Lordaeron Her childhood from then on was as normal as one can have when left to die by their father to live with a rogue wizard bent on revenge. Her mother was able to find work with the local tailor, and it wasn't long before the owner mysteriously disappeared, leaving them to run things their way. The townspeople had their suspicions, but any rumors were quickly dismissed with a little persuasion. Ten years passed. Alexia learned magic and the trade of tailoring from her mother while managing to avoid most of the strife of Second War. It wasn't until one night alone at the age of fifteen that things changed for her. Her mother was away when a weary elven traveler came to the door. Alexia, being the naive girl she was, allowed the man in and fed him. She was repaid with rape. Her mother returned to find her beaten and bruised, sobbing in a pile on the bed. Vowing revenge, they swore to find the man. With help from magical divinations, they were able to find the elf, bring him home, and proceeded to torture him to death. This would be the first time she killed a man. All the commotion brought unwanted attention to them. The townsfolk were already suspicious, and when the body of an elven man was found buried behind their house, an angry mob was formed. Some time had passed by this point. Alexia had given birth to a baby girl she named Emmaline, who was but a few months old when the mob broke into their home. Fearing for the safety of the young ones, Naomi told Alexia to run. And run she did, until she found her way to the newly rebuilt city of Stratholme. Stratholme and the Coming of the Scourge While in Stratholme, Alexia landed the only job a teenage mother could get. She became a barmaid, and there she worked for years until she was able to save up enough money to open up her own seamstress' shop. These would be the happiest, most peaceful days of her life, until the Scourge came. Alexia and her daughter were able to narrowly escape while Prince Arthas culled the city. They traveled south towards the Kingdom of Stormwind, along the way meeting a girl who would come to be one of her closest friends, a mage named Illyasviel. Once in Stormwind, the three ladies got an apartment together. Outland, Northrend, and Beyond Emmaline was always a sickly child, born with a blood condition due to her mixed parentage, and at the age of nine, it finally took her life. Grief-stricken, Alexia ventured through the newly opened Dark Portal with Illya, and in a moment of weakness, made a pact with a demon. This would be the first of many along her path to darkness. A year later, Alexia and Illya once again traveled together, this time to the frozen wastes of Northrend, where lo and behold, Alexia found her father now serving the Lich King. She quickly dispatched him, bringing closure to both herself and the fallen spirit of her mother. Soon after, she retreated to Winterspring, where she lived alone until the events of the great Cataclysm shook the world. Since then, she rented out a building in Stormwind to serve as another shop, but it was burned down. Luckily, the Shadows took her in, offering her a safe haven when she had nowhere else to turn. Fun Facts! She's an accomplished musician, having mastered the violin and the harpsichord. Her singing voice is in the mid-range, mezzo soprano. She's bisexual, though she favors the ladies. She was once married for a short time before her trip to Outland, to a night elven woman. It didn't end well. She forms quick bonds with young, innocent girls. Not out of attraction, but out of her motherly instincts. They remind her of her daughter. She's an alcoholic. Plain and simple. And a bit of a wine snob. She's also a chain smoker. Her cigarettes are rolled with tobacco and felweed. She looks much younger than she actually is, due to her dabblings in dark magic. She puts up a tough front, but as witnessed by a certain few individuals, deep down she truly longs for love and companionship. She's a bibliophile. Anything from ancient arcane texts to steamy romance novels, you name it, she'll read it. She can't cook to save her life. So, she favors raw foods such as fruits, vegetables, nuts, berries, and the like. She tends to tease and flirt, but for the most part she's just trolling. Category:Characters